<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dilfology-Wendy/'Manly' Dan by thatguywiththefaceOG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492886">Dilfology-Wendy/'Manly' Dan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG'>thatguywiththefaceOG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dilfology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Erections, F/M, Facials, Father/Daughter Incest, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Large Cock, Mating Press, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of waking up is having your daughter suck your cock!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wendy Corduroy/''Manly" Dan Corduroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dilfology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dilfology-Wendy/'Manly' Dan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Manly Dan Corduroy awoke to the sensation of something wet and hot running along his erection. Throwing back his sheets, he found his fifteen-year-old daughter running her tongue on his cock. </p><p>Now Manly Dan understand that it was… odd to have sexual relations with ones own underage daughter. But a man has needs; needs that become exasperated when said teenage daughter is a horney sexpot.</p><p>“Gaaah! Baby girl, you drive me crazy! What do you want?”</p><p>Swirling her tongue around the tip of his penis, she said, “What? Can’t a girl wake her dad up with a blow job?” She stood up on her knees, showing off her lithe nude body, wearing only a cat-like grin. She went down again, this time going for his balls. Wrapping her lips around the large testicle, suckling her father’s sack. </p><p>Resting her hands on his thighs, Wendy pushed Dan’s legs apart; giving her more room for her to explore her father’s massive dick.  Wrapping her hand around the shaft, Wendy guided the massive sausage into her mouth. Manly Dan groaned as his room was filled with the sound of slurping. This wasn’t the first time Wendy had given him head, so she had little trouble fitting him inside. </p><p>Head bobbing, Wendy filled her mouth with more and more cock. She used her free hand to massage his balls . She felt his body tense up as he prepared to cum. Wendy pulled him out, aiming his cock at her face. Giving his balls one final squeeze, he came. Warm cum hit Wendy’s face. Rope after rope of sticky seed painted the redhead’s face. Living up to his name, Manly Dan coated his daughter’s entire face. </p><p>The sight of his daughter’s cum covered face drove Manly Dan over the edge. Roaring, he knocked Wendy on her back. Trapping her in a mating press, his cock implied Wendy. Her body shook with each mighty thrust of Dan’s cock. She screamed in delight, cum from the facial dripping into her mouth. Manly Dan came for a second time that morning, flooding his daughter’s womb. Finished, he waited until his penis grew flaccid. </p><p>He pulled out and stood up. “I’m going to take a shower. I suggest you do the same.”</p><p>Wendy stood up and stretched her back with her arms in the air. She looked down to her butt, placing a hand on her cheek. “In a bit. My ass hasn't been filled yet, so I’m thinking of letting Marcus, Kevin, and Gus have some fun.” Sticking her tongue out, Wendy gave her father a wink.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>